Make up!
by R3d-sNow
Summary: Base on LIAN AI MAKEUP! One shot Brick likes Blossom, Blossom likes Drake, Drake Hates Brick. What happens when someone steels a Kiss!


**Me: First things first The PPG's have have regular feature like fingers, toes, ears, nose and regular anime eyes.**

**Me: So do the RRBs but that really goes with out saying.**

**Oh whatever just ENJOY!**

* * *

After Blossom zipped up her pink and black plaid skirt and had neatly put her long red hair into a bun she walked downstairs from her room and entered the kitchen. Always watching what she eats, she took out wheat bread with a jar of strawberry jam and a spreading knife. After she prepared her light breakfast she started to eat leaning on the counter.

"Blossom the bus will soon be here." Bubbles said entering the kitchen wearing a strapless baby blue shirt, white shorts that stopped before it reached her knees and a black belt that was just hanging on her hips.

"I'll be there, soon"

"Kay, I'll tell Buttercup" Bubbles replied with a smile and she skipped out the room. Blossom finished her sandwich and washed her hands then left for the school bus.

* * *

When Blossom and her sisters walked off the school bus. Buttercup's 'Sports Fanclub' crowded the green puff as she smiled from all the attention and three boy ran up to Bubbles offering to hold her books her or maybe to ask her out on a date after school. Blossom slowly walked out of the crowed wearing her reading glasses that she always forgets to take off when she reaches school from reading on the bus.

She held her books closer to over sized sweater and made her way to her locker. Blossom opened it and deposited her books to take out her pencil case. _Slam _she closed her locked door to find a grinning Brick.

"Hey, Pinky" He stated. After the RowdyRuff Boys where brought back to life once more they said they were done with the criminal life style it was not worth dieding over and over again. They started going to school with the puffs and after a while they didn't mind having them around.

"Hey Brick" She smiled. Brick was really the only person who would give her the time of day at school. Everyone always wondered why Brick 'captain of the basket ball team' would want to hang out with nerdy little Blossom who always had her reading glasses on and wore alot of over sized clothes like she didn't even know what skin was.

"Are you really going to confess to Drake" He sounded disappointed and angry at the same time.

"Yea, It was your idea any way. You said, 'I think you should do it'" She had put on a low voice

"Because didn't know you were talking about him, he's a jerk and does my voice really sound like that?" Blossom laughed

"Don't worry so much Brick, and wish me luck!" with that said Blossom walked down the hall to find her crush 'Drake'

* * *

Brick signed sitting down under the tree Blossom and himself would always meet under at lunch time or after school. Brick's was depressed at the though of her being with Drake.

"That jerk" He mumbled under his breath. Drake is Brick's rival for almost everything: hair, style, sports, girls etc. He hated him to his guts. Brick lifted his head and saw Blossom sitting by herself with her back facing him. He got up and made his towards her.

"Blossom?"

"Huh?" Blossom lifted her head. Her face flushed and her eyes were red.

"What happen? it was Drake wasn't it!" Brick growled "I'm going to go teach him a lesson he'll never forget"

"Wait Brick!" Blossom grabbed his arm "You can't" She sobbed

"You still like him don't you" She nodded her head and started to cry even more.

"What did he say to you anyways?"

"T-that I spend all of my time in books and not my looks"

"I got something that might cheer you up" A big grin appeared on his face

* * *

"Make up?" Blossom questioned

"Yea! Boomer taught me how to use it. Just sit, stay still and close your eyes" He removed her black framed glasses Blossom had never seen him be this serious before so she did as told.

Brick skill-fully apply the powder and the rosy pink blush on Blossom's soft cheeks. After that was done he took out eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss now he really got to work.

"Done!" He shouted happily "Hold on one more thing" He reached out his hand and pulled a pin out. Blossom long fiery red hair fell perfectly on her shoulders.

"See you're not as bad as he said" Brick lifted up a mirror and smile. As Blossom looked in mirror she noticed her face was flawless, her eyelashes were longer, her cheeks were lightly tinted pink and her soft pink eyes sparked behind her red bangs.

"Thank you, Brick" Blossom hugged Brick again "You always know how to cheer me up" She softly said. Brick face turned red and he quickly slipped out of her grip.

"Well you must be hungry I'll just go get some food" He said rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously while his face still remained red. He quickly ran outside.

"B-Brick?" Blossom got up and went to look for Brick as she walked down the hall way all eyes were on her. But all she wanted was to find Brick, She needed him right now not food she wanted the comfort of her best friend 'Brick'.

"Blossom?"

"Drake!"

"Well you clean up nice" He ran his fingers through his jet black floppy hair, a smirk appear on his tan skin.

"Drake move"

"I thought you wanted to be my girlfriend well here I am"

"No!"

"Why?" He took one step closer

"Because I like some else, I just realized he was all ways there and you weren't!" She spat

"Sorry Blossom but no one turns me down flat down like that!" Drake quickly grabbed Blossom into a rough kiss. Blossom's eyes widen, she lifted her arms to separate his lips from hers. After the kiss broke Blossom looked around and saw Brick with anger in his eyes he through the snacks on the ground and stomp on it then gave her and Drake an evil glare before walking away.

_'Slap!'_

"Drake you Jerk!" Blossom cried after she slapped him then went off to find Brick

"So it was Brick" He chuckle "Boy I never stood a Chance" He rubbed his cheek.

* * *

Blossom walked back to the classroom. Where she saw Brick packing back the make up.

"Brick?" She cautiously approached him

"Where's your Boyfriend Drake!" He cooed stuffing the gloss back in the kit.

"W-what you got it all wrong!"

"I saw you and it kissing"

"But I don't like Drake I like you!" Blossom's hand shot up and covered her mouth

"W-what?"

"Nothing" She said putting on a poker face but Brick could easily see through it.

"You like me?" She nodded "You know you never really needed make up"

"Really?"

"Really"

He cupped her soft cheeks and caught her plump juicy lips into a hot kiss. Her fingers tugged on his red hair as his arm wrapped around her pulling her closer. The kiss broke softly.

"You're Beautiful just the way you are" He smiled

* * *

**Me: Yea I know cheesy right. Well it's my first One shot hoped you enjoyed it! **


End file.
